Westridge Cavaliers
The Westridge Cavaliers are the order of knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse who hail from the Duchy of Westridge. They have traditionally served the House of Wrynn under the House of Montclair's leadership. Following a rigid code of chivalry, each knight is sworn to uphold what is considered lawful and good in the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Grand Alliance. The armsmen of Westridge have served the bloodline of the House of Wrynn since the kingdom's founding under Logan Wrynn I. Deeply rooted in the military traditions passed down from the armies of old, they comprise the first regiment of the Stormwind Army. The regiment's soldiers are disciplined and held to high standards of professionalism and chivalry. Through their service, the first regiment is revered throughout the realm by not only the king and his subjects, but by many of the allies of the kingdom. Now commanded by Duke Maxen Montclair, the order has grown to include several sworn-knights and a contingent of practiced armsmen from all corners of the kingdom. ---- "Let a tale be told - from times of old, where none may speak from memory. Of knights and lords, of dragons and swords - of good and evil and time. The promise of peace fast pursued the ongoing war in Azeroth. After decades of rebuilding from what was lost in the destruction wrought by the Age of Chaos, a time of safety and order seemed inevitable as heroes upheld the right and the good - preventing the destruction of Azeroth several times over, smiting evil in its most primal forms. Illidain the Betrayer, Arthas the Lich King, and Deathwing the Destroyer all fell - yielding Azeroth to the Age of Mortals. Yet evil still lurked. The veil of the ideal was lifted when such titanic evils dissipated from the land, revealing the darkened hearts of the very mortals that saved it. The leaders of the great nations took on minds of metal - charging forth with only personal interest in their hearts. Anger, corruption, revenge and fear reigned, with the entire world engulfed in the spirit of self-righteous war. As ideals were muddled and battlefronts buckled, a number stood amongst the tide, bringing good where they might and justice where it was direly needed. Hope was all that kept the oppressed from succumbing to the consuming darkness..." Quotes "Many speak of honor as a thing to fiercely defend and exact brutal vengeance for. To strike fear into those who would even question their stance and to wage war upon those who would dare to speak against them. That for someone to disagree with one's holdings and moral code is to wage an open war only to be sated with blood. '' ''These old traditions still hold throughout the many realms of Azeroth. I, however, have decided a new path for we Westridge Cavaliers. That of conscience, integrity and understanding. That of forgiveness. That of mercy tempered with the ever-sharpened sword of justice. We shall suffer so that the king's subjects might find ease and peace-of-mind. We shall stand for virtue and peace throughout the realms and bring retribution unto the wicked. Bound by codes deemed unnecessary and honor deemed too soft, we kingsmen will not falter in our charge. The kingdom depends on it. Beneath banners blue, our motives true - we ride on. Go forth and spread the good news! Virtue will reign in the king's realm! Long live the king!" :~ Lord Maxen Montclair, Duke of Westridge Chivalric Code The Westridge Cavaliers follow a code of chivalry adapted from the Brotherhood of the Horse. While short in length, each tenet has long-reaching implications that each knight must discover and take to heart on their own. :The Chivalric Code of the Knighted Order of Westridge ' *Have faith in the Light and maintain its Church. *Serve thy liege lord in valour and faith. *Falter not in the pursuit of justice. *Forgive those who wrong you. *At all times speak the truth. *Protect the weak and defenceless. *Give succour to widows and orphans. *Refrain from the wanton giving of offence. *Live by honor and for glory. *Refuse monetary reward. *Guard the honor of fellow knights. *Eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit. *Complete any enterprise begun. *Respect the honor of women. *Never turn thy back upon an enemy. =Early History= ---- ''From the annals of Westridge, as it is known; Founding - 592 PC The House of Montclair, having fronted a significant force of horsemen to aid the rebel efforts in the War of Stormwind's Independence, was awarded what would come to be known as Westridge by the House of Wrynn at the war's close - 592 years before the opening of the Dark Portal. Of the most stalwart of the cavalry militia, several swore oaths to protect this newly enfranchised land. Knights in their own right, these sworn horsemen would make up the first of the Westridge Cavaliers. Lost History I, Consolidation of the Realm - 594 PC - 533 PC The history between 594 and 533 PC is inexplicably lost or destroyed. While some speculate it was merely lost in the fires of the Orcish Wars, others find that every reference to these years has been struck from the annals almost deliberately. ((To be discovered in future guild plotlines.)) The Wolfcult - 495 PC - 486 PC During the reign of Thomas Wrynn I, the Westridge Cavaliers were written to have played an integral role in the hunt for the Wolfcult that terrorized the countryside. In 486 PC, the climactic Battle of Brightbank left the cult crushed and the Kingdom free from their reign of horror. It is highly speculated that the defeat of the cult was a motivation behind the assassination of Thomas I years later. 10 Years' Strife - 467 PC - 457 PC The civil war that rocked the kingdom after the assassination of Thomas I was a trying time for both the House of Wrynn and its subjects. While there is postwar record of the Westridge Cavaliers fighting in the name of Samson Wrynn, there is no known document that survives from the era. ((To be discovered in future guild plotlines.)) Rise in the Age of Plenty - 417 PC - 232 PC Rewarded for their service to Samson Wrynn, the Westridge Cavaliers reaped the benefits of association with the victors of the civil war. The order expanded greatly throughout the Age of Plenty and adopted the beginnings of what is now its chivalric code. The cavaliers took part in quashing the Peasant Rebellions of 343 that plunged the provinces of Westfall and western Elwynn Forest into chaos. War of the Three Hammers - 232 PC - 228 PC After the Dark Iron Clan attacked the kingdom's holdings in the Red Steppes, King Charles Wrynn directed several of Stormwind's cavalry regiments to aid the House of Morgan in battle. The Westridge Cavaliers among them, the cavalry force won decisive battles that forced the Dark Irons on the defensive. Only when the Firelord, Ragnaros was summoned did the forces of Stormwind suffer tragic losses - rendering the Red Steppes into a burning wasteland. Losing nearly two thirds of their knights, the Westridge Cavaliers took more than four decades to recover. In the Age of Conquest - 228 PC - 127 PC Two generations of raising knights was what it took to usher in a new age for the Westridge Cavaliers. After Eadred Wrynn passed under mysterious circumstances, the cavaliers were sent to secure the kingdom's newly conquered holdings in the Black Morass. It was there that they discovered and defeated a cult of swamp trolls that practiced vile acts of sacrifice and primal magic. It was later revealed that the trolls had cursed King Eadred for his prior conquest into their land. =The Age of Chaos= ---- The fall of the kingdom, the rise of heroes. The First War - 0 LC - 5 LC Of all events in history, none were more damaging to the Westridge Cavaliers than the destruction wrought by the Orcish Horde. Although valiant in their defense of Stormwind City in the initial attack, the cavaliers lost dozens upon dozens of knights during the course of the war. With King Adamant Wrynn III dead, the Westridge Cavaliers were sent among a large force to fortify the kingdom's eastern front against future attack. Despite all efforts, the orcs broke through the Redridge Mountain Range and terrorized the countryside with impunity. During the Siege of Goldshire, Duke Albert Montclair, Lord-Commander of the cavaliers was slain ingloriously before his son, Maxen Montclair. Taking up his father's sword, Maxen led the cavaliers in the failing defense of the realm. Pushed back to Westridge Keep, they held out against the orcs for nearly a month before being forced to make a costly retreat to Stormwind City. Battered and broken, the remaining forces of the Westridge Cavaliers were ordered to join the Brotherhood of the Horse in a last defense of the realm. While most rode out to fight the Horde in the field, others aided in the evacuation efforts in the city. Only the numbered few in the city managed to escape with their lives in the exodus to Lordaeron. The Second War - 5 LC - 7 LC As were most of the surviving warriors of Stormwind with their experience in fighting the Orcish Horde, the remaining Westridge Cavaliers were tasked with training and leading Lordaeronian troops. Given command of a full regiment of soldiers, Duke Maxen and his cavaliers were sent to the front lines of battle during the Second War. After aiding Quel'Thalas in rescuing a number of their rangers from the Horde, the Westridge Cavaliers spearheaded a crushing victory at the Thandol Span. The Westridge Cavaliers infiltrated Northeron and dealt severe damage to the Dragonmaw Clan's fortifications. It was then that the Wildhammer Clan proclaimed those of Westridge as always welcome in Northeron. Smashing their way through Khaz Modan with the rest of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the Westridge Cavaliers fought bravely up through the siege of Blackrock Mountain, liberating the Kingdom of Azeroth and ushering in the Alliance's victory against the Horde. Reconstruction, Draenor and the Third War - 7 LC - 22 LC The end of the Orcish Wars did not grant the Westridge Cavaliers the respite they deserved. With the kingdom in ruins, the cavaliers were quick to begin reconstruction throughout not only Westridge but the other provinces of the realm. Throughout the kingdom, kobolds, murlocs and bandits took advantage of the lack of order and caused chaos where they could. With the reopening of the Dark Portal months after Nethergarde Keep's construction, the Westridge Cavaliers were called amongst the Sons of Lothar to invade Draenor and defeat the orcs once and for all. The hell that awaited the Alliance forces took several of the cavaliers with it. A number were rendered insane and others were mangled by Draenic wildlife. By chance, Westridgean forces were cycled out of Draenor less than a week before the events that led to the portal's destruction. Under King Varian Wrynn's leadership, the years that followed ushered in Westridge's regrowth and Stormwind's reemergence as a world power. In Westridge, several monuments were dedicated to those lost in the Orcish Wars and Draenor. Westridgean soldiers finished the reconstruction of their land and settled in for what appeared to be a lasting peace. The disturbing rise of death cults in Lordaeron prompted King Varian to send aid, with the Westridge Cavaliers leading one of the many contingents of Stormwind soldiers. As the Westridgean forces delved into Northern Lordaeron and the Eversong Woods, they came in contact with the poisonous monstrosities of the Cult of the Damned; fighting in vain and losing scores of men. Faced with an overwhelming defeat in southern Quel'Thalas, the forces of Stormwind had no choice but to withdraw and return to their homeland. =Draenor and Northrend= ---- Justice through great cost. The Dark Times - 22 LC - 25 LC Lady Katrana Prestor's ascension in Stormwind's courts correlated to several tragedies in the realm - most notably Queen Tiffin Wrynn's death and the rise of the Defias Brotherhood. With their lord wracked with grief, the Westridge Cavaliers fended for the good of their land without orders. Order was stringently held in Westridge as Westfall collapsed into anarchy and the roads of Elwynn Forest were picked clean by bandits. Westbrook Garrison stood as one of the last bastions of order in the kingdom due to the cavaliers' efforts. Call to Arms, the Burning Crusade - 25 LC - 27 LC Only by direct orders from Highlord Bolvar Fordragon did Duke Maxen emerge from his hermitage, forced to face the chaos that bred while he grieved. Taking immediate and vindictive action, Duke Maxen marched the cavaliers through Elwynn to drive the bandits from their camps. The Westridge Cavaliers had captured or executed over one hundred bandits by the year's end. The Grand Alliance scrambled to muster forces after the second reopening of the Dark Portal, knowing full well the destruction it had wrought in wars past. As part of the initial surge into Draenor, the Westridge Cavaliers reunited with the Sons of Lothar and remained on the Hellfire Peninsula through the end of the war as cavalry support. War against the Lich King - 28 LC - 31 LC Victory in the Outlands boosted Stormwind's pride as a nation - the ills of its provinces stamped out by adventurers heralded by King Varian Wrynn's return to the throne. In the time of peace that followed, Duke Maxen led the cavaliers on several personal expeditions throughout Azeroth. Forays into the Arathi Highlands, the Badlands and Silverpine Forest were fraught with danger as the cavaliers battled dragons, orcs, dark iron dwarves and the shambling undead. The Undead Scourge's attack on Stormwind City and other cities of Azeroth sent the kingdom into a frenzy of war production. The resources gathered in the time of peace were quickly transformed into ships, cannons, armor and weapons - and the Westridge Cavaliers were among the knights who were outfitted with the finest of equipment. Landing in the Grizzly Hills alongside the Westfall Brigade, the Westridge Cavaliers aided in the initial fortifications that would eventually serve as staging grounds for the assault on Icecrown. Several of the knights of the Westridge Cavaliers enlisted within the Argent Tournament and proved themselves as worthy champions amongst the Grand Alliance. Joining in the climactic siege of Icecrown Citadel, the men and women of Westridge fought alongside the forces of good to bring the Lich King's reign of terror to an end. =Recent History= ---- In the wake of chaos, securing the peace; Aftermath of Draenor and Northrend - 30 LC - 31 LC Fighting through both the Burning Crusade into Draenor and the war in Northrend drained the cavaliers of their vitality, the order suffering heavy casualties in both wars with little respite between them. After the fall of the Lich King, the war with Horde paused tentatively as nations grappled with post-war economic failings. Appointed commanding officers of of the Stormwind Army, the Westridge Cavaliers were a driving force in the fortification of the kingdom's holdings in Elwynn Forest, Westfall, Duskwood, the Burning Steppes and the Redridge Mountains - paving roads, constructing towers, repairing bridges, and in general, protecting the people from foreign and domestic threats. Several expeditions were made into the continent of Lordaeron, where the first regiment served to reinforce the efforts of Stromgarde, Lordaeron, and Kul Tiras who were gripped by war with the undead plague. After completing a tour to rout the last of the scourge forces of Zul'Drak in Northrend, the cavaliers and its regiment settled into peacetime duties at home. The Cataclysm - 31 LC - 32 LC The peace was short lived, however. Blackrock orcs poured in from the Burning Steppes, overwhelming the Redridge Garrison. Propaganda spread throughout the kingdom of a rising cult. Skirmishes with the Horde broke out in Kalimdor and Lordaeron, and Alliance nations pleaded for aid. Despite every effort put forth by the king's forces, the kingdom crumbled into disarray. When the elemental invasion erupted, the soldiers of the Westridge Cavaliers remained vigilant in the defensive efforts - helping King Varian and the adventurers of the Alliance in pushing the rampaging elements back into their plane. After Deathwing destroyed a large portion of Stormwind City, King Varian Wrynn issued a royal edict; expanding the size and scope of the Stormwind Army. The first regiment, refurbished with new soldiers and knights, was on the forefront in the Cataclysm's aftermath. Taking the fight to the Twilight Cult in the Wildhammer Highlands, the Orcish Horde in Kalimdor, and bringing further aid to Stormwind's allies in Lordaeron, it enacted the king's doctrine abroad, earning the trust of Stormwind's allies in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Westridge Cavaliers at its forefront, the first regiment earned its place among legend. War in Pandaria and Consolidation - 32 LC - 33 LC The discovery of Pandaria further strained the kingdom's resources as both Alliance and Horde scrambled to conquer and utilize its resources. Amongst the later units deployed to the continent, the Westridge Cavaliers at the helm of the first regiment aiding in the recapture of Strongarm Airstrip alongside the Seventh Vanguard. After cycling out to quell criminal outbreaks in Stormwind City, the regiment returned to Pandaria to aid in the efforts to secure the Lu Bian Relic that was purported to have Sha-repelling properties. Returning to Stormwind after the campaign, Duke Maxen's distaste of the course of the Alliance-Horde war led him to resign from his post as Marshal of the first regiment. Retiring to Westridge, he pulled a number of the cavaliers from the regiment to serve in Stormwind as corruption lingered in the courts of the land. Disturbing rumors of warlocks and rogue wizards in Elwynn Forest were made true as a shadowy mist crept across the river from Duskwood. Whilst the forces of Eastvale fought in the hunt for Turalyon in Draenor, the Westridge Cavaliers bravely defended their holdings from vile spiders and demons. Convinced that the realm was in dire condition, Duke Maxen returned from his retirement and was again granted command of the first regiment of the Stormwind Army. The first regiment, under the Westridge Cavaliers' guidance, would march on to wherever duty would call... ]] =Structure= ---- While the Westridge Cavaliers ultimately swear fealty to the reigning patron of the House of Wrynn, they take direction from the rulers of the Duchy of Westridge. The '''King of Stormwind, King Varian Wrynn tasks the reigning Lord of Westridge, Duke Maxen Montclair to raise dutiful and chivalric knights to protect his realm and its holdings. The Lord's Council The reigning Lord's family and inner council all make up the upper echelons of the order. The Lord's Council is responsible for exhibiting virtue and the chivalric principles so that the Westridge Cavaliers might aspire to become greater knights. The Knighted Order What once were a grand order of knights were nearly wiped out during the destruction wrought by the Orcish Wars. Of the nearly two hundred Sworn Knights, only a few dozen managed to survive the First War - the foremost of which included Sir Robert Rolhelm, Sir Thadik Wallace, Sir Bronjam Highmountain and Duke Maxen Montclair. Several more perished in the Second War and of the order's leadership, only the Duke and Sir Thadik survived to see the war's end. In the decades that followed the liberation of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the House of Montclair focused on rebuilding its holdings and aiding with reconstruction efforts throughout the realm instead of raising its own chivalric knights - not by choice, but by necessity in the Dark Times that gripped the kingdom. Only in the past decade has the order begun to rebound as new knights rose to the occasion. After retiring from his commanding position in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army, Duke Maxen Montclair has took to training new knights for the Westridge Cavaliers. Now that he has reclaimed his role as a military commander, Duke Maxen has focused his efforts into rebuilding the combined forces of Westridge. Only the most senior and well respected of the Westridge Cavaliers are given the prestige of Knight-Captain, those whom are trusted to oversee their fellow knights in both strife and peace. Knight Lieutenants are the first regiment's core of officers - sworn to uphold both the chivalric principles and the regulations of the king's army. Knight-Lieutenants are the primary recruiters for the first regiment, trained in recognizing skill and leadership amongst the armsmen. The Knights Errant of the Westridge Cavaliers are the brave men and women from which the order derives its fame. They are those who swear themselves to the chivalric code and master the arts of combat and horsemanship. Knights of the Westridge Cavaliers are responsible for taking on squires and training them in the ways of chivalry and duty to their liege-lord. Through their skills in battle and steadfastness in their adherence to the chivalric principles, sworn knights are given free reign to adventure throughout Azeroth - spreading virtue and the king's doctrine wherever they might find way. Squires are the servants of the knighthood who aspire to become sworn knights of the order. Each is assigned to a knight to carry their equipment, practice combat skills and in general be an open-minded student in the ways of chivalry. As squires adventure with their sworn knights, they are to gain the experience they need to become knights themselves. Attendants In interest of educating the Knights and Squires of Westridge, the Lord and his council often hire Attendants to accompany their travels and supplement the goals and ideals of the Westridge Cavaliers. Wizards, minor ambassadors, chaplains, animal trainers and suppliers all make up the attendancy. While not of the expectations of the knighthood, the attendants who accompany the cavaliers are often renowned and well respected in their own fields of expertise. Armsmen; The First Regiment As the standing army of Westridge and comprising the first regiment of the Stormwind Army, the Westridge Armsmen are an organization directed by the knights and council of Westridge. Marked by long service to the crown and exceptional leadership quality, Sergeants execute the cavaliers's orders and ensure the discipline and competence of their subordinates - the quintessential engines of training amongst the armsmen. They are tasked with ensuring that some educational lecture or hands on exercise is held for whenever recruits are available. Sergeants often act as disciplinary officers within a unit, carrying out punishment unto unruly soldiers. Sergeants who allow breaches in protocol to go unchecked are often demoted. The Corporal is the first step a soldier can take in becoming a leader in the Westridge Cavaliers. Recognized by their expertise in battle and tact, they are often tasked with leading squads of armsmen in battle and peacetime duties. It is the Corporal's responsibility to keep their subordinates active within the bounds of the regiment's current orders. With explicit permission granted by knights of Westridge, Corporals may hold training that is limited to drills, theory, and inspection under the supervision of a senior rank. Tasked with spreading the Stormwind Army's recruitment propaganda throughout the realm, the Corporals and Sergeants of the Westridge Cavaliers wield pamphlets, applications, and their voice to sway subjects of the kingdom to Stormwind's cause. While Corporals cannot approve applicants, they can direct potential recruits to fill out applications. The main labor force of the Stormwind Army, Privates are expected to perform their duties and conduct as they were trained to as armsmen-militia. Often granted higher grades of arms and armor, Privates are expected to act as examples for militia to strive to emulate and become. It is the Private's duty to follow orders and execute them to their best ability. In order to learn to lead, one must first learn what one can accomplish when following orders. Those who aspire to join the trained ranks of the Westridge Armsmen are known as Militia. They are issued arms and armor and are given the opportunity to attend training. As they are not yet recognized as fully contracted soldiers, militia are held to high standards of conduct in and out of their armor. One lie to a superior or one bar fight is all it takes for a militiaman to be ejected from the ranks by their watchful superiors. =Long-Standing Allies= ---- The Kingdom of Stormwind has always supported the church of the Holy Light with loyal parishioners and the church has always aided the Kingdom of Stormwind in times of peril and strife. For years, the lay-priests and paladins of the clergy have stood beside the men and women of Westridge through spiritual guidance, medical aid and military support. The city watch and the first regiment have shared the responsibility of keeping the peace in the kingdom's capital ever since the restructuring of the realm after the Lich King's defeat. Sharing legal documents, information, manpower and sometimes coffee under extreme circumstances, the watch and the Westridge Cavaliers maintain respectable cooperation under the king's writ. Holding true to the Alliance that liberated Stormwind from the Orcish Horde, the House of Wrynn has provided tremendous support to the refugees of Lordaeron and their war efforts. While leading the first regiment, the Westridge Cavaliers have served alongside their league on multiple battlefronts against the new Horde, with the hope that someday Lordaeron will be liberated in return. Stormwind and Ironforge have a deeply understood bond, tempered through the War of the Three Hammers and the war with the Orcish Horde. The men and women of Westridge, which fought beside King Magni's mountain guard before the Cataclysm, now supports the vanguard formed by the three dwarven races that now share Ironforge mountain. The Alliance war effort would not be complete without naval dominance. Kul Tiras has time and time again delivered on that aspect, earning the respect of Stormwind and her allies. While a friendly rivalry exists between the armsmen of the first regiment and the marines of the fifth fleet, the two units hold a mutual respect and admiration that is seldom matched. Led by Lord Tenevus Stromheart, the Silver Hand Chapter of Stormwind has enjoyed a respectful partnership with the Westridge Cavaliers. Whether in joint operations or pledged aid, Westridge and the Stormwind chapter have been dearly allied. As the jointly supported force of the Grand Alliance, the Seventh Legion receives a great deal of aid from Westridge in terms of materials, armor and weaponry. The Seventh Vanguard, a division of the Legion, enjoys the same respect - as its commander is a long-time friend of Duke Maxen. The cavaliers have served side by side with the Seventh Vanguard on several fronts in the Alliance-Horde War. =Long-Standing Enemies= ---- As the elite fighting force of the Horde founded under Warchief Thrall, the Kor'kron Legion fought toe-to-toe with the Stormwind Army on all fronts of the Alliance-Horde war. From the jungles of Stranglethorn to the barren lands of Durotar, the first regiment and legion have clashed to bloody ends. and Ever since the Sindorei Dominion declared its allegiance to the new Horde in 29 LC, the blood elves loyal to it have been branded enemies of the Alliance. The cavaliers have faced the Sin'dorei in countless battles, protecting dwarven archaeology sites from their reliquary and aiding Stormwind's allies in Khaz Modan and the northern kingdoms. The Forsaken's development and use of the blight is one of the primary factors that led King Varian to declare war upon the new Horde. The Forsaken's vanguard, the Legion of Vengeance, has clashed with the regiment several times - reminding its armsmen why the Forsaken conquest must be stopped at all costs. In the aftermath of the war with the Lich King, the first regiment hunted down the remnants of the Cult of the Damned that tried to destabilize Duskwood and bring back the scourge in Zul'drak. A sect of the cult splintered and swore allegiance to Deathwing, bringing war upon the Alliance with their newly granted powers. Even today, heralds of the Twilight cult, the "Eyes of Old" as they call themselves, meddle in Stormwind's affairs. =What We Offer= ---- What the have to offer: *'A firm grasp of the lore of the Warcraft universe', supplementing it with real-world history based additions. We attempt to portray the reactions that Stormwind's society would have as it rapidly shifts from a Tolkienesque medieval kingdom to a colonial-era patriotic nation. *'Immersion to the finest detail.' We construct and fortify bases, march for days, use ship travel, and deploy across Azeroth for months at a time to maintain in-character continuity and bring RP outside of Stormwind. *'Camaraderie, fun and respect are all held in high regard.' Trolling, unmitigated conflict and discussion of crude topics are not tolerated. The majority of the guild's current officer and staff corps are in their 20's and 30's and would rather not partake in immature behavior. *'A clearly defined ranking system' that is deeply rooted in merit and active guild participation. Our officers are experienced and helpful, and encourage members to dive into leadership opportunities early on. *'Assistance in PvP and PvE'. We help our members in gearing up for PvP through guild battlegrounds and arenas, and we hope to put together a guild rated battleground team. We also run guild dungeons and heroics. *'Strong ties to many lore-based Alliance guilds on the server', allowing us to partake in and create dynamic plot-lines with allies and protagonists in a living, breathing Azeroth. *'"Adventure" style events where we use rolls and raid warnings in a system similar to dungeons and dragons.' PvE mechanics are also used from time to time. We attempt to bring in-depth attention to current events and conflict in the lore of World of Warcraft, be it fighting Twilight Cultists, assisting subjects of the kingdom with disaster relief, or hunting down monsters deemed a threat to the king's lands. *'Elaborate, tactical RP-PvP action' organized with Horde guilds that focuses on the RP aspect of conflict. Dynamic and believable plot driven role-play always comes first - an entire regiment of soldiers will not deploy across Azeroth without good reason. =Recruitment= ---- What we look for in recruitment: *A mature outlook on role-playing. We often delve into darker and grittier themes in our role-play, and having members that are immature goofballs 100% of the time would detract from such. *A strong grasp of the English language in both spelling and grammar, and the ability to apply it via proper typing. *Willingness to learn and follow the guild's rules and expectations. *An appreciation and willingness to learn and follow established canon and guild lore. *Your character must be a human, dwarf or gnome, or a high elf using a human model to join as an armsman. All race/class combinations can be recruited as attendant ranks, with the exception that we do not recruit worgen death knights. To join the guild, you must seek out a member of rank Knight-Lieutenant or higher for an IC and OOC interview. You may also submit an application on our website forums at: http://www.westridge.shivtr.com/forums/931860 If approved, your character will be brought before a sworn-knight to swear an oath of fealty. ---- There is much to be said and done for the lion's kingdom. May the sun never set on Stormwind and her many colonies. '' ''Long live the king! Long live the kingdom! Long live the Grand Alliance! Category:The First Regiment Category:Organizations Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Stormwind Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Adventurer Guilds Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwind Military Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds